


Naraku X Reader! Romancing the Sacred Jewel-HIATUS

by Aite



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Multiple Endings, Other, Reader-Insert, falling for a villian, gender-neautral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aite/pseuds/Aite
Summary: You are a powerful demon with several pieces of the Sacred Jewel in your possession, and Naraku wants them. Taking them by force is out of the question, so how shall he do it? Multiple endings!NOTE: ON HIATUS AS I ATTEMPT TO ACTUALLY FINISH ONE OF MY WORKS





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies~ I'm pleased to announce that after a VERY long sick leave, I'm back, and nerdier than ever~ In 2017, I'm going to finish old works (I haven't forgotten you loves) and post all-new, never before seen content! Yeah! As always, thanks for all your support, Kudos, and comments. They mean the world to me <3
> 
> As for the fic, this fandom is seriously starved for some NarakuxReader works. I had to correct this heinous crime.

“Five, six, and...” you pulled the last glowing sliver from the decimated demon in front of you, “seven. Seven shards of the Shikon no Tama.” You slipped the shard into your kimono with the others, feeling pleased with yourself. Since you had heard the Sacred Jewel had been shattered, you had been painstakingly collecting the fragments you encountered. The latest fragment coming from an insolent lower demon who dared try and usurp your territory. The giant smear on the ground where the demon once stood served as a testament to your strength and will.  
You didn't need the shards to prove your worth, but wouldn't it be fun to complete the jewel and find out what would happen? How envious all the other demons would be.  
Speaking of envious demons.  
From far away, a lone figure kept tabs on you and the jewel shards. The twisted half-demon, Naraku, was always on the prowl for more fragments of the Shikon no Tama. Naturally, when he became aware of your growing horde, his attention turned to you. He was impressed with the amount you had managed to collect—and keep. A fair amount of strength and cunning were required to posses even one jewel shard for more than a few minutes, and here you had seven! Clearly, you were no demon to be trifled with. In his incomplete state, Narku dare not try and take the fragments from you by force.  
So, how then, should he do it? He needed a subtle, more cunning approach to romance the fragments from you.  
He could send an incarnation, but then what would be the point? If negotiations failed, he would lose some precious shards and a minion. No, this task required more delicacy, a more personal touch.  
Naraku paused a moment, considering the phrase. “Romance” the shards away from you. What a crazy idea. However, Naraku was a most convincing actor. Men, women, and lords fell to his sweet words and carefully crafted deceit. Surely, he could enthrall you just long enough for you to forfeit the shards.  
This asinine plan just might succeed.


End file.
